


THE IGRANKA- where the chamomile flowers grew

by Shiiteuu



Category: 80s - Fandom, BiH - Fandom, Bosnia 1980s
Genre: 1980s, 80s, Bisexual Female Character, Bosnia, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiiteuu/pseuds/Shiiteuu
Summary: The Igranka was a place for the youth of former and beloved Yugoslavia. Teenagers and young adults would meet up and listen to small unknown, or big and well-known bands, all while meeting new people and potentially falling in love.- this is the story of two girls falling in love, in the country now known as former Yugoslavia.





	1. 1980

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~ay! please don't copy this work without my consent, and please don't translate this.~~~~  
> ~~ If you enjoy this then please leave a comment, I really enjoy getting feedback! ~~  
> ~ enjoy reading! ~

Before the war, before the siege of Sarajevo, and before responsibility: I remember loving a person so extraordinary and shining, not even darkness would make me feel as if the light had left me.  
My memories wilt away with every year that passes.  
I'm old now, I've grown; I've matured, and I've begun forgetting her.  
I wish they'd stay with me, the memories of which leave a scent behind.  
The scent of love will never leave, but the fragrant and delicate memory of love passes with time and wilts away like a flower. 

 

1 9 8 0--August--  
Yugoslavia--Sarajevo 

 

It was a warm night, the stars were out, and the smell of chamomile flowers accompanied the group of people I was with.  
We agreed to meet beforehand so that the five of us could walk together in the dark, to the place full of young people dancing and chatting; the Igranka*. 

That night was my second time going to the Igranka.  
It was a place full of people dancing to the music of the trending "New Wave".  
The unknown bands would play the loud synthpop, and the youth would dance away their worries.  
All I did was follow my friends and dance the night away, not caring about time.  
The dress I wore that night was as yellow as freshly plucked citruses, and the fun I had would always remain in a form of a scent of citrus. 

I remember yelling to my friend Azra about my tired feet, and that I was going to take a break by the small store around the corner.  
With the 2KM* I had, I went and bought myself some grapefruit juice. I sat inside the shop, on a chair, next to the entrance.  
While calming down and drinking my juice, I saw a brunette, curly-haired girl skipping into the shop.  
She had her hair wildly permed, her sneakers white as new, and her denim jacket hanging around her waist. I watched her as she picked the same drink as mine and I watched her skip to the counter and pay for the drink.  
The girl then looked at the seat next to me and plopped herself on it.  
She popped her drink open and slurped while drinking. 

My eyes kept wandering off to her direction.  
I saw her drink the grapefruit juice in slow-motion, and I'd already become aware of my heartbeat. I masked my nervousness by coughing, but to no avail, it made the girl look at me.  
"Are you ok?" she asked with a small hint of humor in her tone.  
I couldn't speak nor could I manage to nod a simple yes with my head. It made the girl next to me smile.  
"What, cat got your tongue? " she giggled, which made me smile.  
"I'm Medina," I said while looking into her eyes. The girl smiled and shook my hand.  
"My name is Duša."


	2. 1980

The Grapefruit juice will never taste the same as it did that summer night in August.  
I might say that the tase was ruined by her, but that would only birth untrue feelings of her.  
She was the taste that I longed for, she was the taste of Grapefruit.  
Without her, the memory began breaking into small pieces;  
the sweet familiar longing for her, whenever I drank Grapefruit juice.  
The Grapefruit juice will never taste the same as it did that summer night in August.  
That night in August. 

 

1 9 8 0--August--  
Yugoslavia--Sarajevo 

 

There's this one memory that I treasure; a memory in which there are flies, the sweaty heat, and a kiss; the first kiss. 

The girl named Duša that I met at the Igranka gave me her house number and we started to meet up regularly. I'd always bring some friends along with us, just in case, it would turn awkward.  
But in this memory, we were alone.  
It was one of the hottest summer days that August.  
I called her to meet me at the market so that we could walk around and hang out together. That was the first time I was alone with her; just the two of us, walking around the market.  
We walked around aimlessly, not really buying anything. The mere presence of her brought me delight and the sweet melody of my early love.  
At that time I never even thought of falling in love.  
I never saw it coming.  
Duša had held my hand in hers the entire time we were walking, an act which I didn't see was weird. It was normal when girls would hold hands together, so I didn't think twice of it. 

When nightfall arrived, people began disappearing into their homes, becoming a few on the streets. Duša and I went along the road, walking home.  
The moment we arrived at my doorstep she let go of my hand. I looked at her with a glimpse of a bittersweet ending.  
We were standing soundless with the background noise of the crickets accompanying us. Duša smiled shyly while I giggled in confusion.  
"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked still giggling.  
"Like what? Am I not allowed to smile now?" she answered laughing softly.  
We stood silent again, enjoying this confusing moment.  
"I had a great day with you. Thank you, my soul*." I laughed.  
Duša bit the side of her cheek and stepped closer to me whilst smiling cheesily.  
"May I do something impulsively?" she asked.  
"Impulsively like what?" 

If I could swim in this memory I'd drown in it.

She looked into my eyes and whispered  
"Could I steal a kiss from you?" and I stopped smiling. I didn't know how to feel, I stood there intrigued.  
My eyes wandered slowly down to her lips and my curiosity took a hold of me.  
"Sure," I said.

Duša held my cheek in her hand and neared herself to me. She closed her eyes and slowly our lips embraced.

We stood there for god knows how long.  
Her lips became another broken piece of my memories. I long for her lips.  
That day I learned what attraction meant; I fell in love with her, and I didn't want that to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duša= is a Croatian name, meaning 'Soul'. So when Medina said, "Thank you, my soul" she meant it in a funny way.

**Author's Note:**

> * Igranka= is a place where people went to listen to music. It occurred every Friday, from 9pm to the early morning.  
> *KM= (Marka)= is called the currency in Bosnia.


End file.
